There are numerous circumstances in which there is a need for a highly compact package containing dry goods that are made of foam, pliable fiber filling, piled fabric, and any other flexible material having a large void volume of air contained therein. One such circumstance is on the occasion of natural or man-made disaster, in which a significant number of people are suddenly displaced from their normal residences, and must be temporarily sheltered or at least kept warm until the situation improves. In such a circumstance, it is almost always necessary to provide temporary bedding for such people.
In applicant's copending patent application U.S. Ser. No. 11/229,217, the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference into this specification, there is disclosed a disaster pack that comprises a packaging bag and a pillow compressed and disposed within a first sealable bag; there is also disclosed a process for making such a disaster pack. It is an object of this invention to provide an improved disaster pack.